


The one

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I think it's true love.





	The one

Our story begins in Charlie Weasley's Dragon Sanctuary in Romania, he has been checking on his dragons all morning and has come to the newest arrival, Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback.

Charlie smiled. "Looking lovely today, Berta." He paused and then asked, "May I call you that?"

Norberta said, "Of course, as long as I can call you Char Char."

Charlie smirked. "Char Char? You couldn't have come up with a better nickname for me?"

Norberta stated, "Sorry, but I hardly know you."

Charlie beamed, "Where are my manners? Would you like to go for a walk with me, Berta?"

Norberta gasped. "With you?"

Charlie grinned. "Yes, unless you want to go for a walk with one of the other trainers?"

Norberta responded, "You're the one keeper I would want to go for a walk with, Char Char."

Charlie answered, "Well then, after you; my dear."


End file.
